Kiyoko Umi
'''Kiyoko Umi (清子海) is a Mahou Tsukai oc created by Curecourage. Kiyoko is a thirteen year old, talented witch. Her alter ego is the legendary''' Cure Macle''' '' (キュア マクル ''Kyua Makuru).'' '' ' Apperance Kiyoko Umi As Umi, she has green eyes. Her hair is a blue mid-length, with part of it held up with golden beads. She also wears a light blue, sweater-like top and a white inside. As for her bottom, she wears a light purple, two-layered skirt. For her shoes, a brown sandals. Cure Macle As Macle, her eyes trun blueish-green. Her hair becomes icy blue and lengthens to her back. Her hair is held up with a purple bow but is split into two midway. She also has a purple witch hat, with frills under it. It is also attached with golden beads at diamonds. She also wears a choker with frills that connects to her dress which is blue with two red bows. She also has a feather-like bow on top of her dress attached with a light purple jewel and two purple strings. Her gloves are feather-like at the top that goes past her elbows. Her boots is also color white with gold and blue accents. Like other Mahou Tsukai Precures, she wears two gold bracelets. Ruby Style In Ruby Style, her hair is tied into a twin tail held up by red ribbons. Her witch hat remains the same. She wears a red dress. Her top is a lighter red with with feather-like ends while her skirt is in a darker shade with pink outlines. She has to gold rectangular buttons on her top. She wears a pair of gloves with red ribbon at the wrists. She wears a white high pair of socks with gold hearts as a design, and also pink high socks inside. Her shoes is red with gold diamond shaped at the straps. She wears the usual gold bracelets. Sapphire Style In sapphire Style, her hair is tied up in a ponytail surrounded with braids. Her witch hat has feather-like accessory attached to it. She also wears a choker. She wears a blue dress. The outer clothes is blue with gold accents that is gully open. She wears a dark blue top midriff. Her skirts is divided into three. The longest part is white fading into blue. The two are transparent. She wears a dark blue arm warmer or gloves. She wears a dark blue sandals for her shoes. As usual, she has her gold bracelets. Topaz Style In Topaz style, her hair has a big braid on the side while the rest of her hair following. Her accessory is a choco lollipop with wings. She wears a dark orange bow with the topaz. her top splits into two section with each section having choco balls at the end. Her skirt is puffed and has a brown ribbon. Her shoes has a donut-looking top while her socks are light yellow and her shoes are orange. She also has a candy-like bow on top of her shoes. She doesn't wear any arm warmers so she only has the gold bracelets. Personality Umi is a thirteen year old witch who also attends a school in the magic world. She is a rather talented witch who is also good at studying. Despite being 'perfect' as what other witches say, she actually don't know how to control her powers and sometimes it can be very weak. History Relationships Cure Macle '"I am the clearest, Cure Macle" 私が最も明確です キュア マクル Watashi ga mottomo meikaku, Kyua Makuru Cure Macle (キュア マクル Kyua Makuru) is the Precure alter ego of Umi. Her symbol is diamond. Ruby Style Sapphire Style Topaz Style Attacks * Diamond Infinite (ダイヤモンドインフィニット・ Daiyamondoinfinitto) * Ruby Amore (ルビーアモーレ Rubīamōre) * Sapphire Sapience (サファイアサピエンス Safaiasapiensu) * Topaz Fantasy (トパーズファンタジー Topāzufantajī) Etymology Kiyoko (清子) 清 (kiyo) "pure, clean" or 聖 (kiyo) "holy" and 子 (ko) "child". Umi (海) means sea or ocean. Cure Macle: Macle means twin crystal or double-crystal. Trivia * Umi also came from the Magic World, making her a witch. ** This also means she has powers outside her cure form. * Her powers was supposed to be water (thus the name Umi) ** Her cure name was also supposed to be Cure Coventina (Coventina means water goddess) * Her birthday, March 22, is the Water Day (again, because her powers were originally water) * She can play the piano and violin. * She can also sing with limited genre. * Even though she seems perfect, there are things she can't do. ** She can't dance. ** She can't bake even if she can cook. ** She's sometimes straight-forward and can say mean unintentional things. * She can't take hot weathers but can take the cold easier than others. * She's scared of sharks. * The gem at her chest is purple instead of blue, her theme color. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure OCs Category:Female Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures